princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Balm (Obsolete Charm)
Balm is the power to heal. Only a Mender can learn it. The Charm branches at 3 dots into the Sound Mind and Sound Body paths. Stitch (*) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Dexterity + Crafts + Balm Action: Instant You swiftly repair damage done to a single object you can hold or touch. For each success rolled, the item regains one point of Structure, up to its normal maximum. Bandage (**) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Intelligence + Medicine + Balm Action: Instant By laying your hands on the wounded, you are able to magically mend their injuries. For each success rolled, heal one point of lethal or two points of bashing damage from the target, your choice. If you have Balm 4 or greater, you may heal aggravated damage at a cost of 2 successes for each point healed. Mesmerize (***, Sound Mind path) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Manipulation + Empathy + Balm (vs. target's Resolve + Inner Light, if resisted) Action: Instant, possibly contested By speaking a few words, you can unearth a person's memory ... or bury it past recall. When used to make its target remember something, the target immediately makes a memory roll (as per the rules on p. 44 of the nWoD core), adding 1 bonus die for each success on the activation roll. When used to make the target forget something, each success you get imposes a -1 penalty on all the target's attempts to remember what you wish him to forget, until an attempt succeeds. If the target resists, only successes you gain in excess of his have any effect. Mesmerize can also cleanse the first stage of corruption by Tainted areas. For each success rolled (exceeding the target's, if he resists) remove 1 point of corruption from the target's Morality. Reclaim (****, Sound Mind path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Medicine + Balm - target's Resolve Action: Extended, each roll takes 10 minutes You can restore a shattered mind to sanity. Reclaim can remove any Flaw based on a mental disability, or cure a derangement, except for those gained by moral degeneration. Reaching 10 successes cures a mild derangement, or reduces a severe derangement to its mild precursor. Reclaim requires a conscious target, but not a cooperative one; if the target does cooperate, you do not subtract their Resolve from the roll. You may also use Reclaim to cleanse the Darkened of their tainted powers. For this use, the activation roll takes a -1 penalty for each of the target's current Umbrae. You take this penalty even if the target is cooperating (and if he doesn't, you must subtract his Resolve as well.) Getting 10 successes removes one Umbra. A dramatic failure triggers your Sensitivity, and adds the number of the target's Umbrae to the pool. A Darkened target with no Umbrae can be returned to full humanity with 20 successes. Purify (***, Sound Body path) Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Wits + Medicine + Balm Action: Instant You cleanse the target of disease, poison, parasites, and anything else that doesn't belong in their bodies. For each success rolled to activate this Charm, you may add two successes to the target's next Stamina + Resolve roll to resist poison, disease, or radiation, or to throw off the effects of such. Poisons and irradiation are neutralized utterly if their Toxicity or intensity is equal to or less than twice the number of successes rolled to activate this Charm. Parasites are killed on a simple success. You must know what malady the target suffers from and have an idea of how it works to use this Charm against it, and it provides no ability to diagnose an illness. If you have Balm 4, Purify can be used to resist or cure magical poisons and diseases (such as mental damage from the destruction of one's daimon, infestation with Abyssal bloodworms or spiders, a plague conjured by a vengeful wizard, or psychological addiction by a vampire's Vinculum) though for them each success you get adds one success to the target's next Stamina + Resolve roll. Magical maladies are dispelled if you get more successes activating Purify than the potency of the magic inflicting them; the ST sets a difficulty for maladies that aren't rated for potency. Purify cannot remove a supernatural template. Regenerate (****, Sound Body path) Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Presence + Science + Balm - target's resistance (see below) Action: Extended, each roll takes 10 minutes You may restore the permanently injured to their original full health. Regenerate can cure any Flaw based on a physical disability. The target number of successes depends on the size of the injured or missing organ, for a physical disability -- 3 suffice for scarring, a missing ear or finger takes 5, an amputated hand or foot takes 10, and so forth. Any opposition from your target makes Regenerate fail; active cooperation isn't needed, so you can use Regenerate on unconscious targets, but a conscious refusal frustrates the Charm. You may use Regenerate to remove a Goalenu graft and restore the organ it replaced. In this case the target's Revelation subtracts from the activation roll. Rolling a dramatic failure causes the target's Goalenu parts to regard you as a servant of Darkness, and you can never use Regenerate on that target again. Resuscitate (*****, either path) Cost: 3 Wisps, 1 permanent Willpower dot Dice Pool: Presence + Empathy + Balm Action: Requires three minutes of full concentration. You are able to catch and re-ignite the spark of life before death snuffs it out completely. When you cast Resuscitate on an individual who has died within the current scene, you are able to stave off the process of Death and return them to life -- though the experience is not a pleasant one, nor does it come free. The sheer mental and emotional exertion required, and the traumatic process of dying result in the loss of a permanent dot of Willpower for both yourself and your target, and the ebbing of her life force causes her highest Attribute (if there is a tie, she chooses) to be reduced by one dot. She returns to life with a number of Health boxes equal to your successes filled with lethal damage and the rest filled with aggravated, and a -3 penalty to all actions due to the Reaper's grasp upon her. Each week of rest and recuperation without any strenuous activity reduces this penalty by one. On an Exceptional success, the target doesn't lose a dot from her highest Attribute. Orisons Dice pool: Intelligence + Medicine First: Add 9-again to Medicine rolls to treat physical injuries. Second: Give one person the benefit of the Quick Healer merit (p. 113, WoD core) for 1 scene; this stacks with the actual merit, if the target has it already. Third: Touch a person suffering from a derangement with the emblem; he rolls his Resolve + Composure, and if successful the effects of the derangement end. Category:Obsolete Page Category:Obsolete Charm